High And Dry
by frozentreats.chocolatesweets
Summary: High and dry: stranded, without help or hope of recovery, which could be a good description of the situation that Katherine finds herself in after sneaking out with a certain spectral boy. All characters belong to William Joyce and the Guardians of Childhood.


"Let's go on adventure."

Tightening his grip on this girl's hand, Nightlight easily pulled Katherine out of her bedroom window and was now flying up into the cloudy night sky. Dressed only in her white night gown, Katherine shivered at the night air, but instantly forgot about the cool air when the two passed through a cloud and the sky opened up thus revealing a beautiful gallery of stars and planets. Amazed, Katherine glanced around the sky at the stars and soon saw the enormous Moon, which shined brighter causing several Moonbeams to drop down and greet them.

Letting the girl's hand drop, Nightlight placed Katherine onto a cloud while he floated beside her and summoned his Moonbeam from its diamond tip home.

_Are you ready for a game?_ Nightlight asked the Moonbeam who flashed bright in agreement.

"Do the Moonbeams understand?" Katherine wondered once she snapped out of her daze.

Nightlight nodded with a grin.

And without another from either Katherine or Nightlight, a huge game of tag started.

As Moonbeams shot between clouds for protection, Katherine let out a giggle as she watched her spectral boy chase after them in an attempt to catch one. Noticing that the girl was just standing there watching him, Nightlight smirked as he waved over several Moonbeams over and redirected them in the direction of the idle girl.

"Nightlight! Not fair!" She squealed then jumped to a new cloud.

As Katherine ran pass more Moonbeams that were hiding only seconds before, they joined in and were now chasing Katherine. As more and more Moonbeams joined in, Katherine knew that she could only outrun for a little longer, but with her too busy watching the lights behind her, Katherine didn't noticed that Nightlight flew under the cloud and was now just ahead and waiting to catch her.

"Oof."

Just then, Katherine ran full-force into the spectral boy thus sending them both back and onto the ground- or rather cloud –stunned.

"Are you okay?" Katherine questioned shaking off the fall, and was soon attacked by hundreds of little Moonbeams.

Nightlight smiled at the sight and happily stood up.

Still on the ground, Katherine was now smothered by several Moonbeams, which she playfully pushed back and continued to giggle at the little beams. Once the large crowd of Moonbeams started to thin out, Katherine could now see her friend standing at the edge of a cloud, staring off to the other clouds. Noticing Nightlight's lifeless behaviour, Katherine gently pushed a few Moonbeams away from her face, and was now walking over to the boy.

"Nightlight?" She tested while placing a hand on the spectral boy's shoulder.

Snapping out of his daze, Nightlight turned to Katherine with an expression that read concern.

"Nightlight? Nightlight, what's wrong?" Katherine asked in a serious tone.

He didn't respond.

"Nightlight?" She called again.

While Katherine continued to call the boy's name in an attempt to talk nim, the spectral boy directed the huge group of Moonbeams that they had been playing with, to return to the Moon, as for his own, Nightlight told the little Moonbeam to warn the others. With a quick flash from the light, the Moonbeam then flew towards the Lunar Lamadary. Taking one last look around, Nightlight turned back to Katherine only to notice that the once white cloud they were standing on was now a sickening grey.

"Where are the Moonbeams goi-?"

But before Katherine could finish her thought, Nightlight flew over to the girl, scooped her up in his arms and instantly shot off like a rocket, only to pass through several clouds that burst open with heavy rain. With both now completely soaked to the bone, Nightlight flew faster due to the worsening weather and at the thought of his Katherine becoming ill from his inability to keep her safe.

_This is all happening too fast!_ Nightlight gritted his teeth as the remaining clouds turned grey -almost black- in record breaking time.

_We're nowhere close to any sort of shelt-!_

"Nightlight!" Katherine shouted over the whistling wind and finally caught the boy's attention.

Realizing that Katherine must have been trying to talk to him for the past few minutes, Nightlight looked down to the girls in his arms, giving her his full attention.

"Why are we leave-?"

This time is wasn't Nightlight how cut the girl off mid-sentence, it was a twisting wind that caught the two off guard and sent them into a spiral fall through several more storm clouds thus soaking them more. With Katherine currently burying her face into the boy's shoulder for protection, Nightlight twisted around fast causing her to tighten her grip around the boy's neck, and then shot straight up into the night sky with his diamond tip staff leading the way. As they flew higher and higher, Nightlight was hoping that he'd be able to fly high enough so that the two would be over the storm but just as he neared another large grey cloud, a sharp cracking noise broke through the air and caused Nightlight to stop dead in his tracks.

_This can't happen. Not now!_ Nightlight then whipped his head around, looking for any opening between the now thunder clouds.

"We're trapped aren't we?" Katherine asked in an emotionless voice.

Nightlight then glanced down to Katherine, shook his head and gave the girl a faint smile.

_No. I'll find a way out…but how?_

As Nightlight continued to look over the clouds, a small opening appear between two of the largest, darkest thunder clouds.

"We need to get back to the Lunar Lamadary." Katherine stated when she realized the opening Nightlight had found.

Turning back to the girl, Nightlight gave her one of his best smiles and tightened his grip around her waist before zooming towards the two clouds. As rain beat their skin and thunder filled their ears, Nightlight never gave up, he just flew faster and faster, and before he knew it, they were already on the other side of the dark grey clouds.

"Nightlight, you did it!" Katherine cheered over the thunder that continued behind them.

The farther they flew away from the oncoming storm, the more Katherine's hope rose.

Just then another monstrous crack of thunder shot off and lite up the night sky.

And it hit Nightlight.

When the lightning hit the spectral boy, his entire body went limp against Katherine's and caused the girl to scream in horror. Without Nightlight directing their flight path, Katherine's screams continued when the two started to fall and clenched onto the boy's limp body hoping for anything to happen. Luckily for Katherine, Nightlight limps arms became tense again when the thunder cracked from the huge lightning both.

"Nightlight!" The girl exclaimed noticing that her friend was still alive.

Forcing away the pain, Nightlight gave Katherine a reassuring smile and began to fly into the nearby forest.

"Nightlight, you were struck by lightning!" She stated once the tree's eliminated most of the rain's noise

"Are you going to be okay?" Katherine finished and made quick eye contact with the spectral boy.

Nightlight gritted his teeth and nodded his head.

_I'll be fine_.

"We need to find help." Katherine suggest regarding her friend's injury.

As they continued to fly through the darken forest, Nightlight dodged the overhanging branches with the little energy he had left, while Katherine held tight hoping that she wouldn't slip out of his arms due to her soaked clothing. Feeling the girl shiver against him, Nightlight turned to the girl and gave her a war, smile.

_We'll be safe soon. _

"Nightlight!" She shouted and caused Nightlight to snap his head back up.

Just ahead of the two was a large, low hanging branch, but it was too close for Nightlight to fully dodge.

Using himself as a shield, Nightlight twisted at the last possible moment, but still smacked his back into the tree, and unfortunately he hit the same area where the lightning struck him moments before, knocking what remaining sense out of him and sending the two falling towards the earth. When they hit the ground, the bounced several times, and eventually Katherine flew out of Nightlight's limp arms. After the two finally skidded to a stop, Katherine landed a few feet ahead of her spectral boy, was the first one to get up and shake off the fall.

"uhhh, my head." She complained while grabbing her head.

"Nightlight!"

Looking back to where Nightlight had landed, she noticed how dim he was now glowing. Ignoring her already ruined night gown, Katherine jumped to her feet and was now running throw several puddles before kneeling down beside Nightlight. With the spectral boy lying on his side, Katherine was able to see Nightlight's face, and it was full of pain, but thankfully he was still breathing.

"Nightlight?" She called out over the rain while gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nightlight flinched at the touch, but relaxed when he sheepishly glanced up at Katherine.

_Hi_. Nightlight gave a faint smile before wincing in pain.

"We need to get you out of this rain." Katherine stated while helping Nightlight to his feet.

He lightly nodded as he placed an arm around Katherine's shoulder for support.

Refusing to let the boy hurt himself any further, Katherine took as much of Nightlight's weight as she could before stumbling to a nearby tree for protection from the rain. Trying not to move Nightlight around too much, Katherine helped him sit down facing the tree, seeing that leaning against it wasn't a good idea.

"Now, let's see your back." Katherine insisted while she sat against the tree with a groan and motioned for the boy to turn around.

Ignoring Katherine's request to turn around, Nightlight tucked his feet underneath himself then shifted forward. Letting his arms wrap around Katherine's waist and sit on the small of her back, Nightlight nuzzled his face on the girl's lap while a sly smirk plastered his face and let out a content sigh. When he finally stopped moving, Katherine pulled her wet bangs out of her face and gently placed a hand on Nightlight's back causing him to tense up and let out a small whimper. After a quick apology, Katherine took a closer look at Nightlight's back, but due to it still being fairly late into the night, Katherine continued to gently run to fingers over his back in an attempt to imagine the damage.

"Oh Nightlight," Katherine muttered while letting her hand wander farther.

From what Katherine could tell in the darkness, Nightlight's armour did the best it could against the electricity hitting him, as for the exact spot where the bolt directly hit his back, the spectral boy's armour was now cracked in the same pattern as the lightning. It was quite beautiful actually, but the more Katherine traced over the design, the more Nightlight would groans and clench his hands behind the girl's back.

"Sorry." Katherine whispered while pulling her hands back.

Nightlight shook his head in response.

"What's wrong?" She question then turned to a flushed version of her Nightlight.

Placing a hand to the boy's forehead, Katherine could feel that the boy had a fever.

"But you can't get sick, right?"

To answer the girl's question, Nightlight gestured to the electricity burns on his back.

"I guess what would disrupt one's body temperature." Katherine suggested while her fingers traced over the pattern once again, but instead of Nightlight's regular flinch from the touch, he started to relax.

"You like that?" The girl teased and ran her fingers over the burns again.

That's when realization practically hit Katherine in the head. As much as she'd love to know it was her touch that soothed the spectral boy, it was the significant temperature differences between her soaking wet hands Nightlight's burnt back. Gently placing both her hands on the cracked armour, Katherine could feel the heat radiating off him and not too long after he sighed in relief while fainting glowing. But over time Katherine hand's had lost their coolness and were now relative the same temperature as the Nightlight's back.

"I've got an idea." She stated then reluctantly wiggled out from under Nightlight.

Once free from the spectral boy's grasp, Katherine picked up his diamond tipped staff and started to cut away at the bottom of her night gown. With the dress now just cut under her knees, Katherine took the once white fabric and soaked it with cool rain water that had collected on a large leaf, soon returning to Nightlight's side. Pulling the weakened boy back onto her lap, Katherine placed the wet fabric onto the centre of his back and almost instantly Nightlight let out a small moan letting Katherine that the cold water was helping.

"Better?"

Nightlight nodded in response.

_Yes._  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Katherine leaned against the tree and for the first time that evening, she relaxed. Just then, Nightlight shifted again, but he only loosened his arm around the girl's waist and turned his head to the side to the opposite side, so that he could see the forest better. As Nightlight inspected their surroundings, Katherine subconsciously thread her hands over the boy's shoulder blades letting them rest on the wet cloth placed on his back.

"North is going to be very upset." Katherine stated while staring up to the storm clouds.

Nightlight interest perked at the mention of the Russian's name. By making a small humming noise, Nightlight caught the girl's attention and gave her a quizzical look.

_Why?_

"Why? Oh uhh…He thinks you're a bad influence on me." Katherine finished in a small voice.

Turning back to Nightlight, he had a surprised face that made the girl giggle.

_How?_

"Well, you were the one who snuck me out of my room." Katherine smirked knowing that he boy was going to ask that.

Letting a smile mold onto his face, Nightlight nodded in agreement.

As the two sat under the large tree, they were mostly shielded from the harsh rain, and eventually the clouds turned back to regular rain clouds, but their rain never lightened up. With the cold cloth on his scorching back, Nightlight continued to look around the forest for any sign that could tell him where they were, but it was still too dark to see.

"You should rest." Katherine advised but never glanced to the boy.

_She's not asleep?_

"I'll sleep once I know you're resting." Katherine mutter said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Listening to the girl's request, Nightlight let out another deep breath and nuzzled into Katherine before relaxing into a restful sleep. Even though Nightlight never slept, it was still nice to feel the energy coming back to him. After a while, Nightlight opened his eyes and glanced up to a sleeping Katherine. Moving to slip out from under her arms, Nightlight let out a small whimper when her arms tightened around him.

"Nightlight, sleep. You need it."

_She's still awake!_

Smiling at the concern she was showing him, Nightlight shut his eyes and fell into a sleep.

Katherine's eyes flew open when a twig snapped in the distance.

_What was that?_

Grabbing Nightlight's staff, she held it at the ready and waited for any sign of an enemy coming to attack the two. With the spectral boy still sleeping on her lap, there wouldn't be enough time to wake him up and ran before a Fearling could capture them. Holding her breath, Katherine scanned the forest again and heard another twig break.

"Who's out there?" Katherine called in a strong voice.

She heard footsteps. Not just one pair, but several.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you!" She stated hoping to scare of any unwanted guests.

"I'd hate to be the person who made you angry."

_North?_

Coming around from the back of the tree was indeed North who was followed by Bunnymund and two Yetis.

"What did I tell you," Bunnymund started giving North a sly look.

"The two did just fine." The Pooka finished and gestured to Nightlight nuzzled into the girl's lap.

Slightly flushing from Bunnymund's sly comment, North knelt down beside the two children and instantly started to check Katherine for any injuries. After some convincing from the girl, North was certain that she would be fine and finally turned to the spectral boy who was still sounds asleep in Katherine's lap. Pulling back the once wet cloth that was covering the boy's burns, Katherine let out a small gasp when she could see the real damage. Just as Katherine guessed, the burns were in the exact pattern of the lightning that struck Nightlight, but they were also bright red and looked strange against Nightlight's light blue armour.

"What happened?" Bunnymund questioned looking over North's shoulder.

After giving both the Pooka and the Russian Cossack a summary of what happened the night before, Katherine took a deep breath and finished by mentioning Nightlight's lack of consciousness.

"He's never slept th-."

"Did you see anyone in the clouds?" Bunnymund interrupted while his ears twitched as the winds changed.

"Uh, no. Not that I can remember." Katherine quickly replied feeling like it was a life or death question.

"Hmm, interesting." Bunnymund then trailed off in thought.

Ignoring the Pooka, North turned back to the two and startled to help them up .Gently picking up the spectral boy, he ordered a Yeti to carry the boy back to the Lunar Lamadary and to mind Nightlight's back. Just as the Yetis were heading off, North shouted after them to be gentle, but it was quickly disregarded with Nightlight was tossed over the Yetis' shoulder and hang there lifelessly. When Bunnymund finally rejoined the group, he quickly took out a chocolate egg, unwrapped it, and tossed it to the still sitting Katherine, instructing her that she'll feel better after she eats it.

"Uh, thanks Bunnymund." She then stood up quick and started to eat the sweet.

_Whoa_.

Once back on her feet, all the blood rushed to Katherine's toes in an attempt to study her, causing the girl to blink about the sudden wave of dizziness that fell onto her. After spending the whole night slumped against a tree, with Nightlight on her lap, Katherine's legs were a little stiff making walking little hard for her but after a few easy steps, her legs were starting to loosen up.

"C'mon, Ombric will be pleased to know you're safe." North called to the girl as him, Bunnymund and the two Yetis started walking back to the Lunar Lamadary.

"I-I'm coming." Katherine called back as she continued to take small steps.

_One foot after the other. _

While Katherine struggled to keep up with the boys and the Yetis, North led their way back to the Lunar Lamadary, and thanks to Nightlight's Moonbeam warning them about the oncoming storm, the Russian had a good understanding on how to get back to Ombric and the others. As they continued to walk back, Katherine started to notice that she was falling behind. Looking up to the others, her vision started to blur and before she knew it she was felling out of breath.

"N-North!" She called just in time before she tripped on a root and went tumbling to the forest floor.

Hearing the girl calling him out, North peered over his shoulder just as Katherine had hit the ground and let out a small cry. Rushing to the girl's side, North dropped to his knees upon further investigation of Katherine's condition. In the centre of the girl's back was the ever forming pattern of lightning that had formed on her skin due to the electricity passing through her. It looked like red lightning against her –what should be white- night gown.

"Stop!" Bunnymund commanded, causing North to freeze halfway, as he was going to touch the red pattern.

"We need to get them to Ombric, and fast!" Bunnymund ordered as he pointing to the direction they were heading.

"R-Right." North replied as he gently reached down to pluck the small girl off the forest floor.

With Katherine now letting out small cries from the pain that was burst through her, North picked up his pace and was followed by Bunnymund and the Yetis now their way back to the Lunar Lamadary. Once inside, Bunnymund rushed into the Chart Room to call on Ombric, who ran with the Pooka to the room where North and the Yetis had placed both children.

"What's going on in here!" Ombric bellowed just as he burst through the room's doors.

"W-we found them in the forest." North stammered and shrunk back a little feeling guilty for letting the girl sneak out of the Lunar Lamadary in the first place.

"How did th-!"

"Ombric!" The Pooka interrupted and caused everyone in the room to flinch.

"We have no time for explanations right now. Both Nightlight and Katherine are in serious pain and we need to help them!" Bunnymund explained, his ears twitching in every direction.

Agreeing with the Pooka, Ombric started to pull out different kinds of spell books that could reverse the effects of lightning while Bunnymund returned to his quarters and started to conjure a whole bunch of chocolate eggs that would hopefully help with their healing. As for North, he guarded the two children, who were both unconscious, laying on their stomachs and both had very high fevers. After what left like an eternity, the wizard and Pooka returned to North and the children with several spell books and chocolates in hand and instantly started to work on the two while North watched from the other side of the room.

"North, I really do advise that you leave." Ombric insisted just as he started to pull off the spectral boy's burnt armour, causing Nightlight to wince in his sleep.

"B-but…I can help!" North exclaimed hoping to be of some assistance.

"You may return once they are awake." The wizard finished just as a Yetis pushed North out the door and into the hallway.

Deciding not to fight with the wizard while he was healing Katherine and the spectral boy, North let out a heavy sigh and headed to his study, hoping that the peace and quiet could help with his racing mind. Once inside the small room, North sat down at his desk, and rested his head against the table, allowing his arms to come around a cradle his head. As North eventually did clear his mind, he could feel his eyes becoming heavy, and then North was reminded by his aching muscles that he had been up since the crack of dawn looking for Katherine and the spectral boy.

_Well I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt._

Letting himself fall asleep at the desk, North dreamed about a great war against the Fearlings and Pitch Black, and in his dream, his army had won and everyone was celebrating. It made North feel better, but that dream was soon interrupt when a Yeti came bursting through the study's door and causing the door to smack into the wall behind it.

"What? What!" North shouted as he snapped out of his sleep and jumped to his feet.

"Warga blarghgha!" The Yeti exclaimed while flailing his arms around.

"The boy?" North asked, only catching half of what the furry giant had shouted.

"Warga blarghgha…wardle bawddrel." The Yeti continued, his face falling a bit at the end.

"He's missing?"

The Yeti nodded.

"Well, let's go find him then!" North instructed and took off down the hall, while the Yeti followed at his heels.

"You know what?" North asked, trying to make small conversation with the Yeti as they ran to where Ombric would be located.

"You should really knock before bursting into someone's room." North pointed out with a small smile and caused the Yeti to let out a laugh.

-  
AN/ - Before you ask, yes there will be a sequel and I'll be posting it as soon as possible. I also have the need to sincerely apologize for the lack of posting new stories/writing in general. But I have finally sat my booty down and now I'm completely several of the half-finished fanfictions that I started months ago :D


End file.
